Talk:Unggoy Ultra
Possible Reversal of Opinion After seeing page 131 in my Halo 3 walkthrough book, and seeing a picture and talk of Ultra Grunts, I decided to go on the hunt for them myself, because I am not above changing my opinion based on new evidence. After a long time of searching on various different gametypes and with certain skulls activated, I managed to get a shot of what I believe to be two of those elusive Ultra Grunts. I will not fully believe this until we find a clear shot of Spec Ops grunts to, but this is worrisome because it proves that the Bungie.net guide can be wrong if this is right: That is a very convincing image if I do say so myself, though they seem to have a slightly pinkish, duller hue compared to the frosty silver of the Halo 2 ultra grunts, but I am not fully convinced until we find a clear picture of a spec ops grunt. --Justin Time 23:25, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Those are clearly spec-ops grunts. The sun reflects off of the armor making it appear lighter. Look at the chestplates, the belt, and the arm band. They're black. Alternatively look at the shadowy areas and how much darker they are. And if you're still not convinced, look at the parts of the armor that are always silver for all ranks. The color-coded parts of the armor are STILL darker than the silver, even under the bright sunlight. So it obviously can't be white. They're spec-ops with heavy light reflection. Name of Article In all sources that I have seen, including the walkthrough, Grunts are reffered to with their title last, unlike Elites. For example "Grunt Ultra" rather then "Ultra Grunt", as per page 131 of the guide. I think we need to look into this. --Justin Time 23:36, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Ultra Grunts are not in Halo 3, do not edit that All evidence and my personal experience points to that. If you would like to post a (clear) screenshot of one in Halo 3, I will retract this statement and eat a boot on youtube. --Justin Time 04:34, 6 October 2007 (UTC) So yeah, about that boot eating thing....when will you do it? and haha! Kap2310 17:03, 6 October 2007 (UTC) It does not even work, so I think any boots in my household are safe for now. ;) --Justin Time 23:43, 6 October 2007 (UTC) My mistake. Its there now and you better start salting those boots for flavor. Kap2310 02:19, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Thats a black Spec Ops grunt thilly goose. Too bad, I just started boiling the water to. --Justin Time 03:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Really? Hmm, looks white, if not light gray, to me. Aw well, gave it a try :\. Kap2310 18:40, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Nope I have encountered many of those using the Thunderstorm skull. Good try though, the household boots remain safe for now. But yea just look at the silvery Halo 2 grunt on the main article and youll see that one looks nothing like it. --Justin Time 22:40, 7 October 2007 (UTC) WTF?! ULTRA GRUNTS ARE IN HALO 3. QUIT EDITING THE PAGE TO SAY THAT THEY ARE NOT. THEY ARE ON HEROIC AND HIGHER! AJ 00:13, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I play on Heroic and Legendary and have personally never seen them. But not only that, but the Bungie Campaign scoring does not say they exist, and they do not appear when you use the Thunderstorm skull. So right now, with the Bungie, I have a source of evidence and you do not. If you were to get the screenshot though, I will acknowledge that you were right and leave it be. Good luck finding something that doesn't exist. --Justin Time 02:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Who gives a care about the thunderstorm skull!? If those were spec ops grunts, then why were they assigned to a regular unit? AJ 00:36, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Look at the main screenshot, not the smaller weirder lighter one with the weird pose. The above picture is an Ultra Grunt. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 00:38, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :How can anyone tell? Special Operations Grunt and Ultra Grunt look virtually the same. Besides, why is it a big deal if they're in Halo 3 or not? They still suck and are easy to kill with one shot from carbine or BR. --''Squishy Vic'' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|''talk]]) 00:43, 11 October 2007 (UTC) That is true... but i appear to be mistaken. I apologize for the trouble I've caused...AJ 00:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Look here, http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=17778915. It shows the same looking Grunt and says it's SpecOps.. --CR Yup. I just looked on my game history (for Campaign) on one of the Legendary levels and those grunts (that look like Ultra Grunts) are Special Operations Grunts. Therefore, they aren't in Halo 3. --'Squishy Vic' ([[User_talk:Squishy Vic|talk]]) 01:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) And so, that picture up there is wrong... or ultra grunts don't exist at all... AJ 02:26, 11 October 2007 (UTC) It must be the lighting then, cause I killed what I though was an ultra grunt and while it had that same greyish color, it seemed much shinier. I saw it on Herioc on Crows Nest. Zuranamee 08:19, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Thats what I thought! AJ 01:46, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Go eat a boot! Zuranamee 08:49, 11 October 2007 (UTC) The very first picture is very obviously a spec ops grunt. That second picture is far too shitty to be able to tell anything. Pull up your campaign scoring from bungie and show me where it says you've killed an Ultra Grunt and I'll believe that shitty pic may be an ultra grunt. Though with that lighting and shitty quality it easily looks like a Spec Ops grunt. --Justin Time 06:54, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Oh man thats white f*cking white, do you want more proofs?? It cant be. You are pissing everyone here. Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 06:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Clavix: The campaign scoring doesn't lie... oh yeah, that pictue on the Grunt Ultra Page; looks just like a spec-ops grunt... maybe a spec-ops commander grunt? AJ 02:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) The campaign scoring does not lie, like AJ said. But that grunt is not white. I was playing sierra 117 on thunderstorm, and it surprised the hell out of me because I thought I saw an ultra grunt, but it was just the lighting on a spec ops making it look shinier like an Ultra (the new spec ops are slightly grayer then their Halo 1 counterparts). So I think a clear screenshot (if they exist it is not very hard to find one, screenshot it in theater in good lighting, and upload) would clear this up. Good luck, this is like finding Big Foot because there aren't any ultras in Halo 3. --Justin Time 01:00, 14 October 2007 (UTC) i swear on my life there are Ultra grunts in H3, they protect Ultra Brutes like they protected Ultra elites in H2 and if any one tells me how to take screenshots of H3 and upload them to the Halopedia then i will i swear to the most important thing in the universe. User:Captain-One I retract my previous comment, there are no Ultra grunts in H3 but i no why every one thinks there is, it's the armour in open daylight it looks white but when u get up close and personal it is actully brown, but in dark areas it dose look brown, what brings me to my next question, why are spec ops so frequnt and why are they wearing brown not black? like in h2. User:Captain-One I contend that it is a form of purple. A really watered down purple. At first I thought it was a pearlescent white but on closer inspection I found it to be a purple. Ultras have a distinctly white armor unlike these boys. Perhaps grunts who are veterans of some of the most prestigious or hard campaigns gain a different armor but have no command like majors or ultras. Or they could be higher than majors but lower than ultras. In the book Halo 3: The Official Guide on page 131 at the lower right hand corner there are 6 grunts of different ranks around a sentence. The grunts in the top right and bottom left of these 6 grunts look like one being ultra and the other being spec ops. DilaBagomee 15:35, 08 July 2008 Isent it a Spec op grunt on the image? SPARTAN 456 Dudes, they're everywherere. Especially if you put the thunderstorm skull on. They are the rarest grunt, but they do appear. I'm surprised most of you haven't seen them.--LordGame 21:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Controverseyz about teh Ultreh Gruntz ULTRA GRUNTS ARE IN HALO 3!!! I played coop on legendary on The Ark. The first couple of sleeping grunts are in TOTALLY white armor!!! I'll even get a screenshot when i have the time and prove it to you people!!! He is right i have seen ultra grunt's in halo 3 level sierra 117 on legendery without any skulls activated. i'll belive u ehn u get the image, but make sure it's a big clear pic User:Captain-One OK. This is what I believe. I don't care if anyone doesn't believe me, but I'll say this as clear as possible. First of all, the pictures do look like spec ops grunts and they look somewhat black in the game. The thing is, in Halo The First Strike, didn't they mention that the marines saw white armored grunts. From the Expierence of Halo 2, the Ultra Grunts are pure WHITE. Bungie could have noticed the mistake and switched the color of the armor in Halo 3 to a dark silver to show that they are not some form of laborers. They also however are NOT pure Black. SO THEY ARE NOT SPEC OPS! Also didn't somewhere, forgot where, Bungie said that Ultra grunts are SILVER, NOT WHITE! I don't know why the campaign scoring says that they are spec ops, but in the OFFICIAL strategy guide it specifically says that they are ultras. This would make sense because there are ultra brutes, but no spec ops brutes. In halo 1 and 2, Spec ops grunts were always led by spec ops elites. WHY IN HALO 3 WOULD SPEC OPS GRUNTS TRAVEL ALONE! Also the Thunderstorm skull makes everybody that is of the regular rank list their highest rank. NOT SPECIALIST RANKS! If these grunts weren't ultras, the thunderstorm skull would make all the minors, majors. PEOPLE, CAN YOU SEE WHAT I AM SAYING! PLEASE comment on this and paste it on my talk page as well so I know you answered, even if the comment is bad. I want to here from you. --HaloRocks! 00:40, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Specops The image for the Template is a Special Opperations Grunt. End of. --Elite Emperor 01:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC)User: Elite Emperor--Elite Emperor 01:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Questions If anyone has an Ultra Unggoy question message me. (I'm a grunt fanatic!) :} Ultra Grunt Mewai Comm 02:18, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Halo Three Presence/Absence Okay, since the only proof of the Ultra's presence in Halo 3 are the images which have been provided, which are Specops, I'm going to remove the section describing the "controversy." -- Administrator *I'd just like to note that I disagree with this decision - HaloRocks! provided a convincing argument with evidence (the official strategy guide), but those who take the opposing view have also provided compelling arguments. I think the sheer amount of controversy here should be noted somewhere on the main page, because this is the second biggest fan divide I have ever seen. 21:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC)(P.S Is the above text - or this text - in bold to anyone else? I'm puzzled as to why.) Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 06:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Stealth Grunt? wasn't there a stealth grunt, or was it just exclusive to the toys section? =)Sclera1 01:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :That is a Special Operations Unggoy.112 21:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Why Don't You Have This Picture for the Grunt Ultra's? I'm a new member, but I have been going to this website for a little while now. Greetings set aside, I have this question: Why don't you have the below picture as the Grunt Ultra's main pic? Through the process of elimination, I strongly believe that this is a Grunt Ultra. The Minor, Heavy, and Spec Ops have been confirmed and shown. I also have video proof of this design and color still existing: You can see one at 0:09 in the Reach Firefight Trailer. Also, in this vid (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6wwZm_Hf9o), you can see a rich red Grunt with the armor that the Spec Ops where. He is at 1:22, being hit by (But surviving) a Ghost. This was a Grunt Major, who's red color is a constant throughout the series. So, it's safe to assume that this is not a Major. Finally, the Grunt Ultra is the only one that had this White/Pearlish Grey coloring.Missing Mandible 05:40, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :.I'm not sure if Firefight is valid if the enemy appears only in firefight. To my understanding the 'ultra' is the highest rank of the standard NonCom soldier for both the Sangheili and Unggoy. The SpecOps' position as above or below the Ultra is not understood because of the separation of branches. However, you would probably work out whether or not an Ultra is part of the SpecOps force by studying how many times in the series' campaigns they are seen alongside the SpecOps.-- Forerun '' 18:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) They are Ultras. first off,ultras are Spec ops,its pretty obvious that spec ops means special operations. Just because their rank is ultra doest mean that they arent a type of spec ops unit.after all thay are the highest ranking grunts,so it makes since that they are special ops grunts.second,grunt ultras wear white armour,not black,and the ones in the game wear white not black.I dont think it matters waht bungie calls them.they are ultra grunts performing the role of special ops soldiers.O-G GRUNT 15:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ultras in Halo: Spartan Assault Are the silver Unggoy in Spartan Assault meant to be Ultras? They look like it to me but I don't want to edit anything without first checking here that they are what I think they are --Donovan-j-charlie (talk) 23:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Or are they meant to be Unggoy Majors just now with different coloured armour, just noticed that Spartan Assault was listed in their appearances but I can't seem to find out anywhere. Any insight would be appreciated. --Donovan-j-charlie (talk) 22:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Fuel Rod Guns "They are the only rank that does not wield the fuel rod gun". This is not true. Play the level Regret on H2 on legendary and a grunt ultra with a fuel rod gun can appear on the second gondola ride in the mission. Play with thunderstorm to guarantee this. Summoner O' Death (talk) 20:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC)